


The Day of the Valenteen

by xxashleyxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bath Time Cuddling, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Caring Mon-El, Comfort, F/M, First Part is T, Fluffy, Followed by Oh So Smutty, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Kara thanks Mon-El, KaraMel, Mon-El Surprising Kara, Mon-El Takes Care of Kara, Naked Cuddling, Not Episode Related, Oh so fluffy, Oral Sex, Overdue Valentine's Day Celebration, Post-Coital Cuddling, Second Part is E, Sex, Teasing, Thoughtful Mon-El, Tired Kara, Undressing, Valentine's Day, established KaraMel, post 2x13, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: "She sighed loudly, 'Mon-El, it's April.' He blinked at her. 'Valentine's Day is in February.'" -- Mon-El ditches the DEO to plan a surprise Valentine's Day celebration for Kara, but she's not too pleased about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I was on vacation in a land of little to no wifi, so it's been a while! I figured it was about time I posted something.
> 
> I wrote this MONTHS ago (in April as you can likely tell), but then that photo came out online a while back of Kara's bathroom and I had to essentially rewrite half of the fic because I hate inconsistencies and my imagined bathroom was nothing like hers. Anyways, on to FLUFF (for now). The smut will arrive in Part 2. As per usual, I have to leave you guys wanting more...sorry about that (I'm not sorry at all).

**Part One**

Kara was so freaking _tired_. You know she must have been working really hard if she _actually_ felt tired.

Today had been such a long day. A day filled with fighting off the craziness of National City: bank robberies, petty theft, gun violence, alien attacks. Some of everything. She had flown across the city, nearly end to end repeatedly all day long. Alone. J’onn was manning things back at the DEO with the rest of the agents while she was left to fight… _alone_. She huffed to herself.

_Mon-El_.

He was supposed to be helping her. Well, at least with most of it (of course they had to avoid some of those lethal lead bullet situations around him). He had said that he had “something to do” and he left the DEO midway through the afternoon, leaving her to do all the rest of the superheroing on her own. They were supposed to be a team. He wasn’t supposed to bow out whenever he felt like it.

She blew some hair away from her face as she jammed her key into the lock and turned it. Whatever. She was Supergirl. She got it all done without his help anyway. She swung open the door to her apartment, keys jingling in one hand, her purse hanging from the other as she sighed. Home. Finally. All she wanted to do was collapse into bed.

She tossed her keys and purse on the table, a stack of mail following suit. She didn’t have the energy to even go through it right now. She slid the glasses from her nose and added them to the growing pile of stuff on the table and that’s when she realized that the lights were on. Dimmed, but on. She knew she had turned them off this morning before leaving. And the TV was on.

That’s when she saw him.

Mon-El, sitting on the sofa, legs propped up as he _watched television_. He laughed loudly at whatever played out on the screen and she huffed loudly at him in return.

“ _This_ is what you had to do?” His head turned to follow her voice. “This is why you left me to do all that work alone?”

“Aww, shoot! You’re home!” He exclaimed, his voice disappointed as he turned off the TV and jumped to his feet. “Surprise!” he shouted, a grin on his face, arms held out in the air.

“Surprise that you ditched your DEO duties and hung out in my apartment all day?” Her voice was annoyed, her hands angrily landing on her hips.

He gestured to the dining table. “Happy Day of the Valenteen!” he shouted excitedly, but incorrectly.

She furrowed her eyebrows as her head turned to follow his gesture. Extravagant red and white roses sat in a vase in the centre of the table, two boxes of pizza and some trays of potstickers sat scattered about the (properly) set table. He had somehow succeeded in finding a matching set of dishes even though she hadn’t found the time to wash the piles in the sink in a couple of days. And was that a box of chocolates? A _heart-shaped_ box of chocolates? How’d he even manage to find one of those?

She sighed loudly, “Mon-El, it’s April.”

He blinked at her.

“ _Valentine’s_ Day is in February.”

“So?” he stared blankly at her.

“So…I don’t understand why today it’s suddenly a thing? I don’t understand why you had to rush out of the DEO today to do _this_.” She had a frown on her face. She didn’t look pleased. She looked tired. His eyes shifted around the room, his proud smile long gone.

“I…” he paused. “I just remembered that we were so busy with getting rid of Mxy…that we didn’t celebrate it properly back in February…like we should have,” he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

She shook her head. “I seem to remember us celebrating that night…” she trailed off as if she were remembering their first night together, but she still didn’t seem happy. She walked toward the table and flipped open one of the potsticker trays, her fingers pulling one out as she took a big bite.

“I messed up, didn’t I?” he asked quietly, his hands shoved into his pockets as he walked toward her with his eyes downcast. “Kara, I’m sorry.”

Her shoulders fell as she threw the rest of the potsticker into her mouth and wiped her hands on a napkin nearby.

“I just wanted to do something special for you and I researched what people usually do to celebrate and the internet said flowers and chocolates and a nice dinner and so I got potstickers and pizza because I know that they’re your favourites and I just--”

She sighed loudly so he stopped talking. They stood in silence for a few moments before, “I’m sorry,” he stated. “It’s okay,” he turned away from her and towards the table. “I’ll just clean up and put it all away and--”

He felt her hand on his back; light, but it was there. He dropped the pizza box he had picked up and he stood still. Her hand cupped his shoulder and tugged him backwards so that he would turn around and face her. She moved into his chest, her arms wrapping around his middle as she held him tight. His own arms cautiously wrapped around her.

“You didn’t mess up, Mon-El,” she sighed into his chest and he relaxed, but his arms tightened around her. “This was sweet…and thoughtful,” her hands stroked along his back, “…and I don’t understand how you found a heart-shaped box of chocolates this time of year, but I’m really tired and I just want to go to bed.”

“But it’s only 9:30pm…” he raised an eyebrow at her, though she couldn’t see him.

“Mon-El,” she started, her eyes slipping closed.

His hands slid even tighter around her waist as he pulled her body close to his. “You’re not hungry?” he asked, “Not even a little?” Her eyes fluttered open and she moved to look up at him, her eyes meeting his sad ones. “I mean…if you were working all afternoon and covering for me, you need to eat.” He nodded at her and she sighed.

“Okay,” she gave in. “I am a _little_ hungry, I guess.”

His proud smile returned as he slowly turned her to face the table again, pulling out a chair for her as he urged her to sit down.

He asked about the bad guys she had faced alone; what bad stuff they were doing and how she’d trapped them. She didn’t talk much in response, other than some mumbling or accidental giggling at his jokes that she looked like she didn’t want to let escape. She finished up the last slice of pizza, but her eyes looked like she was going to fall asleep in her plate.

“Kara,” he started, “don’t take this the wrong way,” he smiled gently at her as he paused for a second, “but you’re a mess.”

Her eyes grew wide as she sat up straighter, her face perking up slightly. “What?”

His hand reached up and across the table, stroking across her cheek at the mark he’d been staring at for a while, rubbing at a black smear on her face that looked a lot like asphalt dust. “I mean, you’re gorgeous, but…there’s dirt on your face, and your hair is pretty tangled and--”

She huffed and let out a whine.

“Sorry,” his eyes widened. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s just…I’m tired and sore and…”

“Sore?” His eyes widened. “You don’t get _sore_.” His voice was concerned, almost near panic.

She eyed him, “Of course I get sore,” she said exasperatedly. “Especially when I have to do everything by myself.” His face immediately fell. “I’m sorry, Mon-El. I understand now why you left. I’m just--”

“Tired,” he smiled sadly. “I get it.”

She nodded as she wiped her hands and mouth with a napkin before rubbing the palm of her hand aggressively at the spot on her cheek where she had felt his hand; roughly and yet unsuccessfully trying to wipe away the smear that she hadn’t yet seen. She moved to stand up, stacking the now empty food containers in a pile. He shook his head at her, reaching his hands out to stop hers.

“Stop, I’ll do that later,” he spoke softly. “Come here,” he held onto her hand as he pulled her toward himself. “I’ll run you a bath and then put you to bed.”

She looked up at him, her eyes connecting with his and she could only nod back at him in response.

“Good answer,” he smiled as he turned her around, his hands falling to her hips, nudging her in front of him and in the direction of the bathroom. He moved her to the centre of the room before his hands slid around her from behind and then down to the bottom edge of her top. “Can I help?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper at the back of her neck, his hands running gently along the bottom edge of her shirt. She nodded against him and sighed, her back falling into his chest as she relaxed against him.

He flipped up the end of the shirt, dragging it upwards and off her body. He kissed her shoulder sweetly before he spun her around gently to face him. Her eyes were drooping and he laughed at her.

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet,” he warned, his tone light.

“I’m not,” she insisted, suddenly blinking rapidly as if to force herself awake. His hand pushed her hair back behind her ear before falling to her waist, grabbing the button of her jeans and popping it through the loop.

“Hold on,” he whispered and her hands fell to his waist, fingers tightening on the edge of his button down. He tugged down the zipper to her jeans as his fingers slid inside the waistband, sliding them down her hips and letting them fall down her legs. He crouched at her feet, her hands moving to his shoulders to stabilize herself while he lifted each of her legs to remove the jeans entirely. He pulled her shoes and socks off and slid them aside before standing up to face her. His hand tangled in her hair briefly as he pulled her head toward him, his lips meeting her forehead softly before he moved to the bathtub and turned on the water. He saw the basket off to the side of the tub that held a bunch of bottles. He recognized the bottle that he knew she liked best: bubble bath. He knew the flowery smell relaxed her and the bubbles made her happy. He smiled as he poured a bit of the liquid under the running water.

When he turned back to her, she had her hands at her back, attempting to unhook her bra. He moved toward her and caught the straps as they gave way, sliding the garment from her body. He kissed the back of her head, his nose buried in her hair as his hands moved to her hips and his fingers tucked themselves into the waistband of her panties. Her hands covered his, halting his movements.

“Come with me?” she whispered and he almost missed it. She turned around, her eyes meeting his as she waited for his answer.

“Of course,” he smiled as he kissed her lips lightly, “Anything for you.”

He moved to begin taking off his own clothes, his fingers travelling the buttons of his shirt while hers fell to the waistband of his pants as she undid the fastenings for him. When he was in his boxers, he looked to the tub, the water close enough to the edge. He leaned over and shut off the water before returning to her as she kicked her panties from her legs.

“Slow,” he whispered with a smile, grabbing her hand and leading her to the tub. “Don’t want you to slip, fall and break something…like the toilet seat. We all know how angry that would make _you_.” She chuckled lightly as she stepped in and stood, waiting for him to follow her.

He slid off his boxers and stepped into the tub. He trailed his hands down her body as he sat down, her watching him as he settled with his back resting against the edge of the tub, his fingertips tickling the backs of her thighs as he stabled her. “Okay?” he breathed as she moved to sit, her back resting against his chest and her body cradled between his legs.

“Mmhm,” she sighed, her eyes slipping closed.

“Here,” he whispered, moving her head to rest back on his shoulder as he moved a bubble covered hand to her face, rubbing gently against the scuff marks that she’d managed to get. “There,” he smiled as he kissed her cheek. “All gone.”

She responded with a sleepy smile and his grin grew wider. His eyes landed on a bowl shaped container near the basket by the tub. He leaned over and grabbed at it. He slid her body forward slightly and her eyes popped open.

“Let me wash your hair,” he mumbled quietly and she nodded as she let out a satisfied hum. She tilted her head back and he filled the container with water before gently pouring it through her hair and down her back.

His fingers stroked through her hair as he dampened every strand. He leaned to the side and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, pouring some into his hand before moving to her head. His hands quickly made work of her hair, suds covering her entire head before he slowed down, his fingers massaging into her scalp and she let out a sigh. He could feel her starting to relax, going limp in front of him and he smiled. He pulled her closer to him, leaning her head back as he treated the top of her head, tugging any leftover hair from her eyes and into the suds. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slow when he looked down and her and asked, “Are you asleep?”

“No,” she whispered back.

“But almost…” he suggested. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. “Rinse,” he stated simply and she leaned her body forward again, head tipping back as he filled the container once again with water and poured it repeatedly through her hair.

“You’re really good at that,” she mumbled when he was finished, a lazy smile spreading across her face. “You didn’t even get any in my eyes.” Her head fell to rest on his shoulder and he shrugged with a grin.

They sat in silence for a few moments: she was quiet, but her eyes were open, staring at the wall in front of them, her feet pressed to the opposite end of the tub as her toes wiggled above the water’s edge.

“Can I brush your hair?” he asked suddenly, his eyes drifting back to the basket where a hairbrush sat.

She smiled at him. “Why?”

He shrugged again, “I dunno. I like your hair,” he smiled shyly. “It’s always really soft…and pretty…and I’ve never brushed someone else’s hair before…” he eyed the brush curiously.

She shook her head with a smile, “Okay, sure.”

He grinned as his hands left her body momentarily so that he could stretch, his arm reaching for the basket again. He settled behind her and moved the brush to the crown of her head.

“Like this?” he asked, placing the teeth of the brush to her scalp.

She giggled, “It’s hard to do it wrong, Mon-El.”

He slid the brush through her hair, root to ends, tugging through the knots from her hectic day. He repeated the action, brushing through all the hair on the back of her head. He lifted the brush to the front, aiming to part her hair along her hairline and the end of the comb slid against her eyebrow.

“Ack!” she cried out in surprise.

“Sorry!” he shouted, quickly moving the brush from her head, tilting her head back to check the damage. She laughed at him as he ran a hand across her eyebrow.

“Mon-El,” she laughed. “I’m Supergirl. You’re not going to hurt me with a brush. You just surprised me is all.”

She felt him sigh in relief behind her as he let go of her face. Then all of a sudden she was turning around in his lap to face him, her thighs gripping tight as she pushed his legs together and straddled him. Bubbles were sloshing about in the tiny tub and his eyes widened.

“Careful, Kara,” he warned her, “You’ll get water all over the floor!”

She smiled, “I don’t care. I just wanna be closer to you…and now you can brush without stabbing me in the eye.”

He grinned before leaning in and kissing her lips lightly. He returned to the task of brushing her hair, her eyes slipping closed easily once again.

“Does it feel good?”

She hummed back at him in response.

“I wouldn’t know,” he continued talking, though it looked like she wasn’t even listening. “I’ve never had hair long enough to _really_ brush like this, but it looks like it feels good.”

She smiled sleepily and her head leaned forward, her forehead nearly connecting with his as the brush slid one final time through the ends of her hair. He tossed the brush back into the basket and his hands slid around her waist, tugging her body impossibly close to his own, their chests pressing together tightly.

He watched her face as she pursed her lips toward him, silently requesting a kiss. He leaned in and connected with her, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip, his lips sucking it gently into his mouth as she let out a small moan against him.

“Happy _Valentine’s_ Day,” he whispered against her lips before chuckling softly. “Maybe next year we’ll do this in February. And maybe you’ll be awake enough to actually witness it.”

He felt her fingers pinch his sides, though he barely noticed, but he huffed at her anyway. She rested her head on his shoulder, her face in the crook of his neck as she kissed his skin lightly. He ran his hands soothingly up and down her back, shoulders to tailbone, slipping in and out of the water as he went. They sat in silence for a few moments before his fingers stopped their movements along her spine.

“Are you asleep now?” he whispered the question.

No words came out, but she hummed against his neck.

“I think we should get you in bed,” he chuckled and he felt her cheek shifting against his shoulder in a nod. He slid forward slightly in the tub, his knees bending as he aimed to get her legs locked around his waist. “Hold on,” he whispered at her ear. “If I fall, I won’t break you, but we’ll definitely break the tub.”

He heard her attempt a small giggle and he couldn’t supress his smile. He carefully stood up, her thighs tightening around his waist. He got them both onto solid ground, her body sliding down his, her feet hitting the floor before he reached over and grabbed a towel. He draped it over her shoulders and her hands reached for the ends to hold it around herself. His hands rubbed along her body in attempts to dry her off. He grabbed another towel and secured it around his own waist. He slowly spun her body around to face the doorway. “Bed,” he instructed as her bare feet padded over to her bedroom.

He moved toward her clothing racks, pulling out a set of pyjamas and grabbing a pair of panties from her drawer. He began walking toward her again as she eyed him strangely. “Normally,” he started to defend his choice, “I wouldn’t suggest you getting dressed _at all_ , but you’re tired and I don’t want to be tempted by your glorious naked body lying next to me all night. So the more clothing, the better.” A chuckle burst out of her and he smiled a toothy grin back. “Come here,” he said and she stepped closer to him. She took the pyjamas from his hands.

“I can dress myself,” she insisted and he backed away, arms raised.

“Alright.” He moved to his own pile of clothes sitting atop her dresser, throwing on a pair of boxers.

She slid her underwear on and then tugged the pajama top over her head, too tired to bother with unbuttoning the buttons down the front. He heard her yelp and he quickly spun around to face her. She was half inside and half outside her top and he couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“I thought you said that you could dress yourself?” he mocked.

“Don’t make fun of me!” Her words were muffled by the shirt. He stepped close to her and tugged at the shirt and it barely made it down her torso without removing the fastenings.

“There’s buttons on the front for a reason, Kara.”

“Shut up, I’m tired,” she insisted. He kissed her forehead as he stroked a hand through her hair as she stepped into her pajama shorts.

“Your hair is still wet,” he stated obviously. “Is there something you can dry it with?” his eyes travelled around the room. She smiled before pushing him aside slightly. All of a sudden she was spinning around in quick circles in front of him. When she finally stopped moving, her hair was dry.

“The benefits of superspeed,” she stated simply.

“I don’t know how you don’t get dizzy doing that,” he shook his head as he nudged her in the direction of her bed.

She pulled back the covers before hopping in and he followed suit. He nudged her to lie on her side, her back facing him and she did easily, her eyes slipping closed as she settled into the mattress. He moved in close, their legs tangling together. His hand slid under her top, his fingertips sliding across her skin, his short nails scratching a nonsensical pattern against her back.

“Goodnight, Kara,” he breathed against her hair.

“G’nite,” she mumbled back, her breath quickly evening out as she smoothly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some love if you can! I appreciate it!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> KaraMel Fandom Map: https://www.zeemaps.com/map?group=2594021


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back readers! Here's the Valentine's Day conclusion for you!
> 
> Side note before we begin:  
> I also have a Twitter poll going on right now -- I'm working on so many drafts at once here (I have 15 stories going right now! How this happened, i have no idea) that I'm going nuts. I need guidance!! Vote for what you'd rather read next and I'll try to focus my energy on that one first. It's pinned to my page for your convenience ;)

**Part Two**

His eyes fluttered open and he jumped. Her bright eyes were staring back at him, her nose mere inches away. She smiled at him.

“Hi,” he spoke, his voice scratchy with sleep.

“Morning,” she leaned in to kiss him. He let out a small sigh as she backed away from him, breaking the kiss. “Sleep well?” she asked, a hand sliding out from under the blanket and reaching up to push his hair from his forehead.

“I always do with you.”

She sighed, “I’m sorry I was so…not nice to you last night.”

He nodded, his hand finding hers before it slipped back under their shared blanket. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have skipped out on my DEO duties,” he kissed her palm before lacing their fingers together.

“No, it’s not okay,” she shook her head before she propped it up with her hand. “You were doing something really nice for me, and I wasn’t being thankful.”

“You were tired, Kara. I understand.”

“So, I want to thank you now.”

She leaned in to kiss him before he could say anything else, her tongue eagerly sliding along his lower lip, asking for entrance and he obliged, his mouth sliding open willingly as he let out a moan.

“Kara,” he started in a growl. “Be careful,” he warned as his hand trailed along the bottom edge of her pyjama top, the tips of his fingers sliding across her skin.

She shook her head, “I don’t want to be careful,” she insisted with a smirk, her lips meeting his again before she flipped them, straddling his body as his hips flexed upwards and into her. She giggled as she bounced above him, her hands landing on his chest to stable herself.

She ground her hips against him as she felt him beginning to harden beneath her. “You’re pretty easy to wake up in the morning, aren’t you?” she grinned, her gaze directed at his waist.

He groaned as she slid her lower half back and forth against his, grinding against him through their clothing. His hands were gripping at her waist, his fingers digging into her skin as he tugged his bottom lip into his mouth. She found a rhythm that made her stomach flutter in anticipation as her eyes slipped closed, but she stopped herself; the rolling of her hips slowing as her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him, waiting.

“Kara,” he groaned, his eyes connecting with hers. She smirked at him as her hands began working the buttons of her pyjama top and he quickly sat up, his own hands working the buttons from the bottom. When their fingers finally met, she slid her top from her body, tossing it aside and his hands quickly moved back to her waist, fingers sliding past the waistband of her shorts to cup her ass through her panties.

Her lips returned to his as she ran her fingers through his hair, her breasts pressing into his already naked chest. He squeezed her ass cheeks as he pulled her hips against his, her body moving again in circles above him, rotating against his hardness.

“How do you want me to thank you?” she asked him and he blinked a few times before registering that she was asking him a question.

“Huh?”

She giggled as she stopped her movements, her hips stilling and causing him to groan in disappointment.

“Mon-El, how do you want me to thank you for last night?” she asked politely, her tone failing to disguise her smirk.

His lips crashed into hers, ignoring her question momentarily as his hands slipped out of her shorts and tangled in her hair.

“Inside,” he breathed against her lips.

“That’s it?” she questioned in return, her hands trailing along the elastic of his boxers. “You don’t want me to tease you?”

He shook his head with a groan, eyes clenched shut as he felt her fingertips graze the hair trailing into his boxers, his abs flexing in anticipation as he tried to keep his hips still.

“But I wanted to tease you,” she pouted.

His eyes popped open. “Tease?” he questioned, his voice husky. “I thought you wanted to _thank_ me.”

“Thank. Tease,” she smirked. “Either way you’d get what you want in the end, wouldn’t you?”

He groaned as his hips thrust upward and into her, her hands slipping from the elastic waistband of his boxers.

“One option just gets you there…” her hand slid back to the elastic, “…a lot…” her fingers trailed along his skin at his waist, “…slower.”

“Kara, please,” he whined.

“Please, what?” she asked innocently as his hands continued their death grip on her hips.

He groaned as he moved forward suddenly, his lips landing on her breast, wrapping around her nipple and sucking the hardened bud into his mouth. She cried out as her back arched into him. He smiled against her as he released her nipple with a _pop_.

“I can tease you right back, you know,” he smirked at her.

She slid her hand inside his boxers, her fingers grabbing his cock and sliding quickly up and down his shaft. His hips jutted outward sharply as he groaned and she laughed at him. Her forehead fell to his as she whispered, “You can tease me, but I have to say, I’m so much better at teasing you.”

“You win,” he croaked out as he leaned back against the headboard. “Tease away.”

She smirked as she slid down his body, her hands grabbing at his boxers and pulling them down and off of him. She tugged at his ankles so that he slid down the headboard, his back flat on the mattress, his head falling back onto the pillow as his eyes slipped shut.

Her hand wrapped around his base before sliding up and around his tip, her wrist twisting her hand around his head before sliding back down. Her right hand moved quickly along his cock, her left tiptoeing up his chest and landing on his chin, nudging at him. His eyes blinked open and he looked down at her. She shifted as she moved onto her stomach, her knees bent as her feet kicked in the air before she leaned in and placed a kiss on the side of his cock. Her tongue then slid out and flicked through the precum at his tip. He groaned loudly as he clenched his eyes shut and forced his hips to stay still.

“Aren’t you gonna watch me?” she pouted sadly and he nearly growled at her.

“Kara, I don’t think I can watch.”

She sat back, her breasts bouncing as she sat on her bent knees. “Okay, well, we don’t have to do this.”

He sat up, his arms reaching out for her and she giggled as she moved to him easily. She kissed him, his tongue sliding out to meet hers and he held her in his lap again.

He broke the kiss. “I’ll watch,” he promised against her lips.

She smirked and whispered, “Good choice,” before she backed up again, sliding down to her previous position on her stomach. She took him in her hand again, her grip firm as she stroked him. She waited for his eyes to connect with hers before she took him past her lips, flattening her tongue and pressing it to the underside of his cock as she took him further into her mouth. He slid a hand through her hair, pulling the waves from her face as he watched her. She smiled up at him as she bobbed her head.

It wasn’t long before she felt his grip on her tightening; his fingers tugging as they tangled in her hair. She had a hand wrapped around his base as she repeatedly took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him and making him squirm. She grabbed one of his hands, moving it to her cheek and he cupped her face in his palm, his thumb stroking across her cheek as she moved. She could see his abs flexing above her, his muscles straining to keep himself from thrusting too roughly against her, but his hips continued to shift slightly outward, and he kept letting his eyes slip closed.

She tugged him to lay on his back flat on the mattress before she released him, switching to her hand, stroking him as she moved up his body, her lips kissing him gently before she lay on her side. She moved in close to him, one hand propping up her head, her body flush with his side as he lay back on the mattress. Her hand never released her hold of him as she pressed herself against him, her thigh coming up to lay across his own thighs as she continued to stroke him. He groaned when her hand sped up again.

“Kara…”

“Yes, Mon-El,” she said quietly before moving down, her head leaving her hand as her lips pressed against his neck.

“Faster, please,” he groaned out at her, one of his arms sneaking behind her, wrapping around her waist with his hand gripping her ass. His other hand slid to her thigh that was wrapped around him, gripping her skin in his palm as he held her tightly to himself.

Her hand sped up again, nearly at superspeed, her grip tightening, fingers sliding back and forth around him in ways he couldn’t predict, only moving him faster to his climax. She could see his neck straining, his eyes clenching shut and she knew he was close. She grinned. It was always easy to get him to his finish line first thing in the morning.

Her hand stopped abruptly and his eyes flew open, pained as they connected with hers. She held back her smile and just stared back at him.

“Kara, please. I need it,” he whispered.

“Need what, baby?” she questioned innocently.

His hand slid upward from her thigh, falling on top of hers wrapped around his cock. “I need to come. Please.”

“Inside?” She asked and he nodded almost frantically, his hand leaving hers and sliding to reach inside her shorts.

“Inside,” he repeated, his fingers stroking across the cotton of her panties. She moved to sit up, her hands moving to the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down along with her underwear and dropping them on the floor beside the bed.

His hands rushed to her body, one hand grabbing at her hip, the other moving right to her sex, his hand cupping as his fingers slid against her. She moaned as she moved against his hand, his fingers rubbing against her clit urgently.

His hand was wet from her desire when he stroked his cock as she rose up on her knees above him. She aligned herself with him before sinking down, his hands gripping her hips tightly as she fell down onto him.

“Oh, Rao, yes,” he groaned as his eyes slammed shut and he relaxed against the mattress. Her hands fell to his chest as she began to move above him. His hands slid from her waist to her arms, trailing along them as his hands covered her own on his chest. She moved to lace their fingers together while maintaining her balance as she repeatedly sank onto him as he thrust upwards and into her.

“Kara,” he groaned as he tried to sit up and she stopped moving against him until he could. His chest met hers and his arms wrapped around her tightly. “I’m not gonna last long,” he shook his head as his forehead fell to her shoulder. She ran her hands through his hair, but didn’t say anything. She continued to rock slowly into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She nudged his head up so that she could kiss him; their lips melding together as she pushed him to open his mouth, her tongue sliding in to meet his. He moaned against her as she let him go, her hips moving more urgently against his, his rhythm completely disappearing as he merely chased after his climax.

She felt him straining beneath her and her hands stroked against his back. “Almost there?” she murmured encouragingly at his ear and he nodded quickly before his forehead fell to her shoulder again as he felt his groin tightening, his hips stilling as he came inside of her, a drawn out moan leaving his lips as she continued to move in his lap.

One of his hands slid from her waist and moved to her clit. He surprised her as she jumped slightly in his arms at the feel of his hand on her most sensitive part, his fingers moving quickly, urgently against her, aiming to bring her to her release along with him. She was grinding against him and he leaned her back slightly, his lips trailing down her neck and to her chest. He pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on the bud before releasing it, his tongue sliding around it before pulling it into his mouth again.

She felt the fire in her belly growing stronger, her body trembling with a combination of exertion and desire as she felt her orgasm nearing. “Yes, Mon-El,” she moaned.

“Come for me, Kara,” he breathed into her ear and she nodded as she ground against him. She felt his hand trailing down her back, his other still rubbing against her clit with purpose. She gasped and he held her close as he felt her tightening and releasing, her walls clenching around his cock.

“That’s it,” he whispered at her ear as her fingers gripped at the muscles of his back while she rode out climax against him, her jaw dropping open slightly. When he felt her relaxing against him, he kissed her cheek before pressing his face against hers as his hands stroked her back. Her hands slid down to his hips, resting there as she let her body get back to normal; her breathing slowing, her eyes fluttering open as she smiled. She leaned back slightly and his eyes connected with hers as he grinned.

“Well, good morning,” he whispered on a chuckle and she giggled as she pressed her forehead to his.

“Happy Valentine’s Day…again…” she laughed. His hand reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“Next year we’ll remember to celebrate on _actual_ Valentine’s Day.”

She nodded as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. After a few moments, “Thank you again for last night. I may not have acted like it, but it was perfect.”

“I like to do nice things for you,” he shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Your happiness means a lot to me. And you. You mean a lot to me.”

She kissed the side of his neck. “You mean a lot to me, too,” she nodded against his shoulder.

He lifted her, sliding out of her before he leaned backwards, falling down to the mattress again and she laughed as she fell on top of him.

“Now I say we spend a few more hours just lying here, please and thank you.”

She smiled as she looked up at him. “Agreed,” she breathed against him. His toes hooked around the sheets that had been kicked to the foot of the bed and he pulled them upwards. She reached a hand down to help him and they covered up their bodies as she snuggled into his chest as they both drifted back off to sleep again.

 

_END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please leave some love if you can. I appreciate it all so much!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> KaraMel Fandom Map (114 pins!): https://www.zeemaps.com/map?group=2594021


End file.
